fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mewtwo (SSB6)
This article is for Mewtwo's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearences of the character please see Mewtwo. Thank You! Mewtwo (ミュウツー, Mewtwo) is a unlockable veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. Unlike his appearance in SSB4, Mewtwo is now unlockable rather than appearing as a downloadable character. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Mewtwo extends its arm and summons repeated bits of dark energy. *Dash Attack - Mewtwo extends its arm and summons blue energy. *Forward tilt - Mewtwo swipes its tail forward. Can be angled. *Up tilt - Mewtwo does a flip, striking foes with its tail. *Down tilt - Mewtwo crouches and spins its tail in a circle. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Mewtwo reaches out, creating damaging dark energy. *Up smash - Mewtwo reaches out, creating damaging dark energy. *Down smash - Mewtwo extends its arm downwards and summons an explosion of dark energy. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Mewtwo surrounds itself with electric sparks. *Forward aerial - Mewtwo swipes forward. *Back aerial - Mewtwo whips its tail behind it. Does more damage closer to Mewtwo's body. *Up aerial - Mewtwo does a flip, striking opponents with its tail. Does more damage closer to Mewtwo's body. *Down aerial - Mewtwo swipes downward, creating a ball of dark energy. Can Meteor smash aerial opponents. Grabs and throws *Grab - Mewtwo grabs a nearby opponent with a small amount of dark energy. *Forward throw - Mewtwo throws the opponent diagonally in the air before firing five small Shadow Balls at them. *Back throw - Mewtwo uses telekenisis to toss the opponent behind it. Has a good KO potential at high percentage near close to the edge. *Up throw - Mewtwo telekenetically swirls the opponent around its head before launching them upwards. The strongest up throw in the game especially during the effects of rage. *Down throw - Mewtwo slams the opponent to the ground and spins to whip them with its tail. Special Moves *Neutral special - Shadow Ball: Mewtwo fires a large, purple projectile that can be charged. *Side special - Confusion: Mewtwo summons a wavy ball of energy in front of it. The ball can spin opponents around, tossing them behind Mewtwo, or reflect projectiles. *Up special - Teleport: Mewtwo disappears, reappearing soon after in a different place. It is completely invulnerable during the move. *Down special - Disable: Mewtwo crouches and stares at an opponent, making them stunned. Only works if the opponent is facing Mewtwo. Final Smash *Psystrike - Mewtwo transforms into Mega Mewtwo Y and sends out a ball of energy. Any opponent it catches will be stunned, then launched by a powerful attack. Taunts *Mewtwo spins around whilst laughing. This taunt returns from Melee. *Mewtwo surrounds itself in dark energy, similar to Lucario's up taunt. *Mewtwo faces the camera, stretches its arm out, and summons a small spark of dark energy. On-Screen Appearances *Mewtwo, removing itself from a large mass of dark energy, falls gently to the ground. *A Master Ball is thrown out onto the stage. It opens and summons Mewtwo from it. Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Subpages Category:Genderless Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon